


The Truth about Cats and Dogs

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did you know that black cats are less adoptable too because people think they’re bad luck?  What kind of foolishness is that?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth about Cats and Dogs

“I think getting a cat is a good idea.”

“You're saying that to freak me out.”

“No, I'm not.”

“You think getting a cat is a good idea?”

“Yes.”

“We have two dogs.” Dave reasoned.

“I know.”

“We have two dogs and now you want add a cat?”

“Do you know how many cats are abandoned each year?” Erin asked.

“No, but I have a feeling that you do. Please illuminate me.”

“There are whole feral communities right here in Fairfax, David.” She ignored his obvious sarcasm. “And there are just so many of them and they’re not spayed or neutered so there are so many kittens. The numbers are too high to wish for them all to be adopted. The space in no-kill shelters dwindles by the hour. They’re gassing them, David, or whatever supposedly humane way they’ve found to do it. If I could save one…”

“Don’t tell me that the cat will cure cancer if given the chance.”

“I just think it’s a horrible situation and I'm in a position to do a tiny little thing to make it better. I want to do it.”

“I'm going to take the Saturday _Post_ away from you.” Dave said. “You read these kinds of articles in the Saturday _Post_.” He sighed. “Just don’t make any sudden moves until I get home. We don’t even know if the dogs are gonna go for it. I'm still boggled that Mudgie and Scruff get along so well. That’s a small miracle...actually it’s a big one.”

“Are you dead set against getting a cat?” Erin asked.

 _Not if I want to sleep in my bed and live in relative peace_ , Dave thought but didn’t say. He knew Erin had been up and down lately. She was still struggling with the aftermath of what happened with Curtis in New York. It was possible she would struggle with it for the rest of her life. She was in therapy once a week and had left the Section Chief position at the NCAVC to run the FBI Academy. 

She’d started taking dance classes. Her mother came down from New York twice a month to visit. Dave would support her in everything she did. So many things happened one on top of the other but she didn’t cave. She was holding on tight and he planned to hold on with her.

“I'm slightly allergic so if we do I put my foot down on getting a furball.”

“I don’t want one of those either. A short haired cat is just fine. And she’ll be really mellow, I promise.”

“I don’t know a lot of cats. The few I know are anything but mellow.”

“Well, in talking to my mum I've decided that an older one would be better. They’re quite used to people and other animals. People wants kittens or mousers so older cats are so often overlooked. Did you know that black cats are less adoptable too because people think they’re bad luck? What kind of foolishness is that?”

“Can I just say that after the cat we’re done on the pet thing, baby? I'm not trying to be a jerk or anything but…”

“No, I hear you.” Erin said. “I do.”

“I don’t want you to get lonely or afraid when I'm not home. And I know I'm not home a lot right now. So if having the extra company makes you happy, then it makes me happy.”

“You don’t have to placate me so much, David. I know things have been different lately, and sometimes difficult, but please don’t placate me.”

“I promise that I'm not placating you. I want you to be feel better, and be better. Rushing that process is not in your best interest. It can be a little difficult for me; sometimes I'm not sure what to do or say. I've never been good in that place. But it’s also not about me. I'm getting a little better being in _that_ place.”

“Just a little.” Erin laughed a bit. “I miss you so much.”

“I miss you too, baby. When I come home we’ll go to the shelter together and pick out the perfect cat.”

“How’s the case going?”

Erin knew Dave didn’t always like talking about work. But he was out on the road again and she was tired of talking about herself. As much as she missed him, she didn’t miss being watched like a hawk. Dave was a profiler and Erin didn’t want to be looked upon as a victim. She didn’t want him looking for signs of trauma or walking on eggshells. 

A lot of people were doing it…what happened in New York was quite well known. There was much talk on why she moved from the NCAVC to the Academy, which wasn’t exactly a step up. It was more like a step to the left. The Deputy Director was still on his campaign to make her nationally known. Erin never wished for anonymity more than she did right now. 

Maybe that’s what made this all so difficult. Erin Strauss was a very private person. She had been for most of her life. Focusing on the tasks at hand, whether it was her grades, her fencing, her children, or advancing in the Bureau, Erin let her successes speak for her. Now everyone knew her name and thought they knew her story. 

Everyone whispered about her but it wasn’t the same whispers as five years ago. Now she was expected to be a role model. She was expected to share her story and recovery. She was probably going to be the subject of a cable mini-series. 

There was no going back. Erin hadn’t done this to herself, someone had taken the control from her. All she wanted to do was get it back. Derailing the crazy train was easier said than done.

“We’re dealing with an escalating arsonist.” Dave replied. “It’s only a matter of time before someone, accidentally or with intent, gets killed. We should have the profile nailed down in the next day or so. Alex thinks there's a feminine inflection in the letters to the local paper but arsonists are typically male. We won't give a profile until we’re more confident about the Unsub’s gender.”

“Some people identify as non-binary,” Erin said. “Make sure to tell Alex that in the morning. It’s possible if the offender is younger, which arsonists tend to be, they could ascribe to both, neither, or a mixture of genders. That could be why she's confused by the wording of the letters. I haven’t seen them myself so I don’t know what they say but it’s something to consider. Or the Unsub could be using both tones to confuse law enforcement. Still, they'd have to be quite good at it to confuse an FBI linguist.”

“That thought never even crossed my mind. Thanks Erin; I will definitely talk to Alex about that in the morning.”

“Don’t tell her that I suggested it as she might not want to listen.”

“I thought you two were doing alright.” Dave said. “Things seemed to have mellowed out.”

“It’s nothing to worry about, David. No one is going for anyone’s throat. Sometimes it’s hard to let go of something that you’ve held onto for so long, whether it’s healthy or toxic. Alex tries and I try too. We’ll just have to leave it at that. I've had my share of slightly awkward BAU family functions. I put on my big girl panties and keep moving.”

“Well, I have some good news. It’s something that will make you smile.”

“And you waited all this time to tell me? C'mon, give it to me now.”

“I'm working on the last two chapters of the novel. If things go as I’d like, I could be turning it in for editing by the end of the month. There's still a way to go but completion is a reason to celebrate.”

“When you get home we’ll have pizza, wine, and relax on the deck as you read it to me.” Erin said.

“You hate when I read it to you.” Dave said.

“I love when you read it to me. I just say I hate it so you can feel victorious when I give in.”

“I knew it. I knew you loved it.” He smiled.

“No one tells your stories like you do, honey. It makes me feel like I'm right in the middle of the action.”

“You will be even more so this time, Ms. Dresden. A couple of new characters will emerge and possibly shake the foundation of our favorite couple.”

“You're writing romance novels now, Agent Rossi?” she asked. “I should tell you that most readers, male and female, like love triangles much less than writers think.”

“I think I would rather scoop out my eyes with a melon scooper than write a love triangle.” Dave replied. “I give in to a little tension; the female fans enjoyed it in the first novel. But there also seems to be a growing legion of women who love Blythe Dresden. They don’t want me playing games with her heart or her character. So, a little tension but nothing to get me into trouble. If these last two chapters come together like I want there will be a hopeful or neutral ending and a space to craft the third story.”

“It’s so sexy when you talk about writing.”

“I couldn’t have done any of this without you, Erin. I don’t tell you that as much as I should.”

“I was going to be humble and say that’s not true. But…it’s absolutely true.” She laughed.

“You're my muse.” Dave said.

“It’s been a pleasure and a privilege. I just want you to come home soon.”

“I will. Then we can go out and adopt a cat.”

“I love you.”

“I love you more. Is everything locked up tight and the alarm on?”

“Yes, Agent Rossi.” She wouldn’t get upset with him double checking on her tonight. Dave was 1500 miles from home in Parker, Colorado.

“And you have the dogs in bed with you?” he asked.

“Of course I do. It’s raining here tonight so I need my snuggly duo. Are you in pajamas or is there a chance you could go back out tonight?”

“I've only managed to take my shoes off but I am out of work mode. I haven’t been sleeping well out here. I'm getting older; I want my own bed.”

“It’s here when you get back.” Erin said. “I’ll let you go. Text me in the morning…your morning, not mine. You're two hours behind right?”

“Yes, and I will text you in the morning.”

“Alright.”

“By the way, I know your gently changed the subject earlier to my case and your love for me is because you already adopted the cat. Just send me a picture, OK?”

“I promise you're going to love her.” Erin said.

“I'm sure I will. See you soon, baby.”

“Goodnight.”

Erin hung up the phone. She looked over at Lola, bathing on Dave’s side of the bed. She was a 7 year old yellow tabby who didn’t shed more than your average cat. She’d had some health problems in the past but nothing that couldn’t be controlled with diet and proper medication. She was sweet and cuddly and had the sweetest little meow. 

As soon as Erin saw her, she knew she was a goner. Lola put on a real show and she won the talent competition. She definitely felt better with her three musketeers around. So far everyone was getting along well; all three pets wanted to spend as much time with Erin as they could. It was probably a good thing that she and Dave had a California king sized bed in the master bedroom. She had also relaxed the no pet policy in her own bedroom next door.

Turning on the cell phone camera, Erin snapped a few pictures of the cat. Scruff, who was a serious ham, managed to make her way into one of them. Erin liked that one the best so she opened her text messages and sent one to her husband.

‘ _I love you for always having my back and slow walking with me through all of this. Can't wait until you come home where there are many cuddles, furry and wifely, waiting for you_.’ –Erin

***


End file.
